Snow Job 2001--DigiDestined Style
by Jenna D
Summary: When Willis invites the Japanese DigiDestined to Sunpeaks, B.C. for MuchMusic's Snow Job, the trouble they get into is unimaginable. ~Complete
1. Snow Job One

Hey! Here's something I thought up a while ago, inspired by something I saw on the slopes. If you want me to, I'll continue it, but if you don't... say bye.   
  
  
~*~**~*~*~  
  
  
"I want snow..."  
  
"Tai, shut up."   
  
"But I want snow!" Tai protested.  
  
"So do I, but I'm not whining about it," Sora muttered.   
  
Tai and Sora were sitting in a local cafe one afternoon, enjoying some hot chocolate to warm them up from the frigid weather. Although the January air was incredibly cold, not one flake of snow that had fallen actually stayed. Tai longed to have snowball fights, make snowmen, go snowboarding... and so far this winter, his desires had not been fulfilled, and it looked as though they wouldn't be anytime soon. He'd been complaining about it all week.  
  
"Snow..." Tai trailed off again. He stared at the sky and thought really hard about it, hoping he could use his mind to make a blizzard whip up. Of course, it didn't work.   
  
Izzy entered the cafe, letting a cold gust of air swirl around every patron's feet. He almost ran over to Tai and Sora's booth with a huge grin on his face.   
  
"I have prodigious news," Izzy announced. "Tai, you'll especially love it."  
  
Tai leaned forward expectantly. "We're gonna be snowed in next week?"  
  
"No." Tai slumped back in disappointment. "It's better than that," Izzy grinned. "Apparently, over in North America there's tons of snow. Willis told me that there's this place in Canada where skiing and snowboarding conditions are perfect. It's called Sunpeaks, British Columbia."  
  
"Since when did Willis live in Canada?" Sora asked.  
  
"He doesn't, but he's been spending most of his winter in Sunpeaks," Izzy explained. "Here's the great part: Willis wants all of us to go to Sunpeaks for a week!"  
  
"You mean... snow?" Tai said, a starry look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Tai, lots of snow," Izzy assured.   
  
"YES!" Tai leapt up and put his fists in the air, looking triumphant. He sat down quickly after several people gave him weird looks.   
  
"There's more Tai," Izzy said. "He's staying in this big chalet with about fifteen other people, and there's room enough for all the DigiDestined. As well, Canada's music station is having this huge thing called 'Snow Job' and there's gonna be bands and stuff performing. So whaddya say? We propose this idea to the others?"  
  
"I say yes, yes, and yes!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"I agree," Sora smiled. "I've been idle almost all winter and it's driving me nuts."  
  
Izzy smiled. "All right, it's settled. Let's ask everyone else!"  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"SNOW!"  
  
"Tai, quiet! We're trying to sleep back here!"  
  
"But there's snow here!" Tai flung the window of the bus up and stuck his head out.   
  
"TAI! Close the window!" Matt yelled.   
  
Kari grabbed a pillow and stuck it over her head. "It's late guys, come on!"   
  
Willis laughed. "Sheesh, if I'd known you'd be like that I'd have recommended an earlier flight!"  
  
The large bus was taking the DigiDestined up to Sunpeaks for their winter vacation. Everyone was up to something. Kari, Yolei and T.K. were attempting to sleep at the back, Tai was being an idiot at the mere sight of snow, Matt was getting mad at him, Mimi and Sora were looking at magazines (A soccer magazine and CosmoGIRL! respectively), Davis was bouncing off the walls at the prospect of being in such close quarters with Kari, Izzy was keeping himself occupied with something on his laptop, Joe was getting cold, and Willis was laughing at them all. The bus driver seemed to be suffering from a bad migraine.   
  
"Hey," Yolei asked, "where's Cody?"  
  
Everyone went quiet. Tai slid the window shut. Silence. "Mmmph ee!"   
  
"Who said that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Said what?" Davis said.  
  
"Mmmph ee!"   
  
"It's coming from up there," Joe said, pointing to the overhead compartments.   
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Up there?" She stood on the seat and opened one. "Cody! How on earth did you get up there?"   
  
"I have no idea," Cody said. Mimi helped him down and he curled up in the back to catch some Z's.   
  
Willis couldn't believe it. "You are the funniest group of people I've ever come across!" he exclaimed. "This is gonna be an... interesting week."   
  
"More than you know, Willis," T.K. sighed. "More than you know."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"ALLRIGHT!" Tai sped down the hill on his blue and orange snowboard and sent a shower of snow onto Sora and T.K. Kari managed to dash out of the way before he made it close enough.   
  
"You idiot!" Sora yelled. She clicked her boot out of the snowboard binding and ran after Tai. Tai, being the complete pinhead he usually is, forgot he had the snowboard still attached to his foot, and started running awkwardly. Eventually he tripped, fell over, and Sora tackled him. Snow flew and Sora got up, leaving Tai in a mangled heap.   
  
"How'd you manage that?" T.K. asked through peals of laughter.   
  
Sora grinned and stuck her foot back on her snowboard. "Don't ask."  
  
Kari came back and stuck her feet back onto her skis. "So, are we going up again or not?"   
  
"I don't know about your brother," T.K. laughed. "But I am." T.K. and Kari went off to the chair lift.   
  
"Need help?" Sora asked, offering a gloved hand to Tai. He accepted it and let her pull him up. "Come on, let's go."  
  
The DigiDestined had been in Sunpeaks two days, and already felt like they lived there. Kari, Izzy, Joe, Cody and Yolei had chosen to ski, while Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Willis and Davis opted for snowboarding. Mimi was undecided, so today Matt was teaching her how to snowboard.  
  
They stayed on the bunny hill for most of the morning and Mimi seemed to have mastered that, so they moved on to something a bit more difficult.   
  
"Matt, I can't do this!" Mimi shrieked, shakily going down the slope.   
  
"Yes you can, Mimi, just take it slow," Matt assured her, following her down.   
  
"I'm gonna fall over!" she yelled.   
  
"Then lean the other way!" Matt directed.   
  
"I'm trying I'm trying! Akk!" Mimi fell on her butt in the snow.   
  
Matt came over in front of Mimi and pulled her up. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"   
  
"Easy for you to say, Mr. Professional," Mimi grumbled. Their boards were parallel and they stood close together.  
  
"Here, let's try this," Matt said. "Take my hands and just move like I do, okay?"   
  
Mimi nodded and they held hands a little lower than shoulder level. Matt gently made his way down, taking Mimi with him. "See, we're almost halfway down!" he encouraged. "Think you can go by yourself?"  
  
"Not a chance," Mimi said, her eyes wide. She gripped Matt's hands tighter at the concept.   
  
"I think you can," Matt teased. Mimi kept shaking her head no, but ever-so-gradually, Matt moved away from her, until...  
  
"There you go! You're on your own!" Matt called, stopping on the hill. Mimi was still shaky, and she was doing really well, Matt thought, until she took a really hard fall. Matt took his board off and ran down to where Mimi sat.   
  
"What did you do that for?" Mimi asked angrily.   
  
"Hey, I thought you could do it," Matt said in defense. Mimi reluctantly took his hand and let him pull her up again. "You were very good Mimi, 'specially for your first time on your own!"   
  
"Yeah right," Mimi sniffed.   
  
Tai came to a skidding halt next to them. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Mimi's learning how to snowboard," Matt said. "Could you go up and get my board?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Tai agreed, and he hopped up the hill on his board, leaving long grooves in the snow.   
  
"Hey, are you mad at me?" Matt asked Mimi quietly.   
  
"Sorta," Mimi whispered. "For letting go of my hands."   
  
"I'm sorry Mimi," Matt apologized. "No hard feelings?"  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"That's good," Matt smiled. He and Mimi embraced warmly and Matt kissed her cheek.   
  
"Yo, no making out on the slopes!" T.K.'s voice came from the chairlift.   
  
"You're getting a snowball to the face next time!" Matt yelled back.   
  
"Matt! Catch!" Tai called. He slid Matt's board down the hill and Matt ran over to catch it. "See ya!" Tai continued on his hell-bent trip down the hill, letting out random yells along the way.  
  
"Let's keep going," Mimi said. "I'm gonna learn to snowboard this week or die trying."  
  
"I'd rather death was kept out of the picture," said Matt. "So, how do you wanna do this?"  
  
"Same as before?" Mimi asked. "Holding hands?"  
  
"Sure," Matt agreed, and he took Mimi's hands again. "Now lean to the left... now right... there you go! You're getting it..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Sweet!" Willis shot up the side of the snow half-pipe and did a little spin in the air.   
  
Davis attempted a similar move and landed on his face. "How do you do that?" he asked later.  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks," Willis said. "You should start with something a bit easier. Try this." He went down the half-pipe and did a very simple trick.   
  
Swallowing hard, Davis tried to do exactly what Willis did. "I did it! I did it!" he exclaimed, flying the rest of the way down the hill.  
  
"Davis, stop!" Willis yelled, but Davis didn't hear him, flew right into a tree, and landed flat on his back. Willis rushed over. "Davis, are you okay?"  
  
Davis saw little birds flying around his head. "Uhhh..."  
  
"How many fingers?" Willis asked, holding up his index and middle fingers.   
  
"Seventy four," Davis mumbled.   
  
"You're off by seventy two," Willis said.   
  
"Oh, so there were seven?" Davis asked.  
  
"Two, you freak, two!" exclaimed Willis. "Come on, you shouldn't be anywhere near a snowboard for a while." Willis dragged Davis down to the chalet and stuck him in a chair. "I need a break anyway. I'll be back in a sec, okay?" Davis gave him another dazed look and Willis went to the cafeteria to get a drink. When he returned...  
  
"Oh shit. Where'd he go?" Willis asked himself. "Davis!!"  
  



	2. Snow Job Two

  
"Cut it out Yolei! That's cold!" Izzy protested, as he was pelted with snowballs.  
  
"Of course it is, Izzy. It's snow," Yolei laughed, making another snowball. "I do believe its particular molecular structure can only exist in lower temperatures, correct?"  
  
"Oh be quiet," Izzy said, throwing his hat in Yolei's face.  
  
"I also believe that these temperatures are perfect for frostbite," Yolei said deliberately, going up behind Izzy and shoving the hat down on his head, "so you might want this."  
  
Izzy gave Yolei a funny look as she walked towards the stage. "Thanks!"  
  
Suddenly, Izzy was tackled from behind by a guy he didn't know.  
  
"Who's gonna be performing at SnowJob?" his attacker asked, throwing snow in his face.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Repeat after me! Crazy Town!"  
  
"Crazy Town!"  
  
"Shaggy!"  
  
"Shaggy!"  
  
"Treble charger!"  
  
"Treble charger!"  
  
"Our Lady Peace!"  
  
"Our Lady Peace!"  
  
"Louder this time! Crazy Town!"  
  
"Crazy Town!"  
  
The interrogation continued, with the guy stuffing Izzy's face with snow. Meanwhile, Yolei stood off to the side laughing her head off. When they guy was finally finished, someone said, "Okay, that's good," and Izzy realized the whole thing was on camera!   
  
"What the-" Izzy said, as the guy who'd tackled him helped him up.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he said. "My name's Rick."  
  
"I'm Izzy. What was that all about?" Izzy asked.  
  
"It's for SnowJob, on MuchMusic. I work there," Rick said.   
  
Izzy nodded. "I don't know MuchMusic. I'm from Japan," said Izzy.   
  
"Cool! Well, I gotta go," Rick said. "See ya later Izzy! And don't forget to check out those performers!"  
  
"I won't. I wouldn't want more snow in my face," Izzy laughed. "Bye!"  
  
Rick and the camera crew left and Yolei ran back to Izzy. "You talked to him! A famous guy! You're so lucky!" she gushed.  
  
"You could've come over and talked to him," Izzy said.   
  
"No way. I realized you were on camera and just... I froze. I couldn't do anything."  
  
"Except laugh at me," moped Izzy.  
  
"I'm sorry Izz," Yolei said. "It was funny."  
  
"To you maybe... why is there a cow on the slopes?" he asked.  
  
"A cow? Where?"  
  
"Over there." Izzy pointed to someone in a cow costume wandering around in a daze.   
  
"Maybe he's promoting milk," Yolei suggested.  
  
"Who knows? Let's go see."  
  
Yolei and Izzy approached the cow cautiously. "Hello?" Yolei said.  
  
"Moo," was the response. "Mmmmmooooo."  
  
"Riiiight. You campaigning for milk?" she asked.  
  
"Mooo."  
  
"How introspective..." Izzy trailed off. "Can we see who you are?"  
  
"Mmmoooo." This time, the cow shook it's head no.  
  
"All right. See ya!" Yolei said. She and Izzy left to find something else to do besides talking to a cow.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"DO NOT BE ALARMED PEOPLE OF SUNPEAKS!" A tall guy wearing a toque and talking into a megaphone was wandering around the chairlift.  
  
Cody blinked several times. "Who IS that?" he asked Joe.  
  
"No idea. Must be from that TV station. There's cameras following him," Joe answered.  
  
"Don't forget -- Our Lady Peace! Why-e-i-e-i-e, Superman's dead!"  
  
"Wha? Joe, he's scaring me."  
  
"Naw, I don't think you should be scared of him," Joe said. "He's just being himself."   
  
"Then I would hate to see him out of character," Cody decided.   
  
Joe laughed. "Come on, let's get on the lift."  
  
Cody and Joe hopped onto the chairlift and watched the skiiers as they shot down the hill below them. Among the people they saw...   
  
"A cow? Is that a cow?" Cody asked.  
  
"It seems like it..."  
  
Sure enough, there was the same cow that Yolei and Izzy had seen earlier wandering around. Skiiers and snowboarders swerved to avoid the costumed person.  
  
"That's just weird," Cody decided.  
  
"You said it Cody," Joe agreed.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Matt and Mimi entered the chalet and were promptly attacked by Willis.  
  
"Have you seen Davis?" he asked frantically.  
  
"No," Matt replied. "I thought he was with you."  
  
"He was," Willis sighed. "But I lost him. It's a long story."  
  
"You'd better tell us," Mimi said. "Or else we'll never find him. Come on, let's sit down."  
  
The trio found a table and Willis began the story. "Davis and I were at the half-pipe. He tried a trick and then he ran into a tree, so I brought him back here. I turn my back for one minute--and he's gone."  
  
"Did you tell the staff?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're out looking for him now, and I'm supposed to stay here in case he comes back," Willis sighed.   
  
"He'll be back," Mimi assured him.   
  
"Hey, how did you two do out on the slopes?" Willis asked.  
  
"Mimi is becoming a very good snowboarder," Matt proclaimed. "She's doing great."  
  
"Only because Matt's my teacher," Mimi laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to tolerate anyone else trying to teach me."  
  
"Or maybe nobody else would be able to tolerate you," Matt quipped. Mimi punched him on the arm and he pretended to fall over in pain.   
  
Willis laughed. "What about the others? Heard anything from them?"  
  
"I know Tai, Sora, T.K. and Kari were together, and I know Joe was with Cody and Yolei with Izzy," Matt said. "I haven't heard anything from them though."  
  
"How's the food here?" Mimi asked suddenly. "I'm famished."  
  
"Ah, it's great," Willis smiled. "Come check it out."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"You wanna go over there?" Tai asked, pointing to a slope the four hadn't ventured onto before.  
  
"It looks a little tough," T.K. commented.  
  
"I agree," Kari said.  
  
"Hey, I'm up for the challenge," Sora chimed in. "Why don't I go with you, and we'll meet T.K. and Kari at the bottom?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Tai said. "See you later guys!"  
  
"Be careful Tai," Kari warned.  
  
"You know me! I'm always careful!" Tai grinned as T.K. and Kari went in the opposite direction.   
  
"All right," Sora said, "ready to go?"  
  
"Yup. You go first," Tai answered, and Sora started cautiously down the slope, Tai following behind.  
  
Sora felt the gentle wind in her face as she made gentle curves in the snow. Soon she decided that the hill wasn't *that* difficult, and let herself speed up, the air rushing past her at her top speed.   
  
Making sure Sora was okay seemed to be the first thought on Tai's mind as he followed her down the seemingly deserted hill. This was a difficult trail, and Tai wasn't all that sure of himself in the first place. He noticed Sora speed up a little and she let out a little whoop of joy as she caught some air. At least she's having fun, Tai thought.  
  
What the... Tai noticed Sora take a sharp turn to the left and nearly fall over. What's she doing? he thought. "Sora! Are you okay?" he called.  
  
He heard nothing but a faint yell that sounded like his name. "Sora! Slow down!" he shouted at her.   
  
Without warning, Sora veered off course and disappeared into a thicket, shouting, "Tai!!!" The entire stretch was ice, and Sora fell on her side, stopping only when she hit a tree. Her left leg was in a severe amount of pain, and she didn't move from her postion for fear of sliding further.  
  
Tai stopped before he hit the ice that Sora had slid on, stuck his board upright outside the line of trees and ran carefully to where Sora lay in the snow. "Sora! Sora, are you okay? Say something!" he called.  
  
"Tai?"   
  
Tai slid to his knees next to Sora and took her face in his hands. "Does anything hurt?" he asked, brushing snow off her cheek.   
  
"My leg... and my back," Sora replied. "Tai, I think we might be stuck out here."  
  
"No, we're not. Is your leg okay to stand on?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Sora said, "and even if I could, I can't use my board. I think it broke." Sure enough, Sora's snowboard was cracked where it hit the tree.   
  
"We'll only be here for a little while. I stuck my board in the snow so if someone goes by they'll see it," Tai said. "Then they'll stop, and follow the tracks down here and find us." He forced a smile. "You'll be okay."  
  
"What time is it?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai checked his watch. "Three thirty-four. It's not that late."  
  
"How long do you think we'll be out here before someone finds us?"  
  
"I don't know Sora," he sighed. "But I've got stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" she inquired. "What kind of 'stuff'?"  
  
Tai took his small blue backpack off and opened it up. "I've got extra mitts, a hat and scarf, a first aid kit-"  
  
"You're almost as bad as Joe," Sora laughed.  
  
"It was Joe that made me pack this thing," Tai explained. "And I have food."  
  
"All those times we got hungry in DigiWorld made you wiser," Sora smiled.   
  
"Yup," Tai said. "We're gonna be okay, got that?" Sora nodded. "Good. We'll just sit tight until someone gets us." He pulled Sora close and kissed her cold forehead. "We're gonna be okay..." In the back of his mind, Tai finished the sentence with, "I hope."  
  



	3. Snow Job Three

  
  
  
At the chalet, everyone had gathered together after a long day on the hills.  
  
"T.K.? Kari? Where's Tai and Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"They went down a different trail than us," T.K. said. "We were supposed to meet them at the bottom of the hill."  
  
"That was an hour ago," Kari noted. "They should've been back by now."  
  
"Great. Now we've lost them too," Willis sighed.  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Davis disappeared earlier today," Mimi explained. "He hasn't shown up either."  
  
Izzy glanced across the room. "That cow is getting on my nerves." There was the cow, wandering around and running into things.  
  
"You've seen it too?" Cody asked. Izzy nodded.   
  
"It's been showing up all over the place," said Joe.   
  
"We talked to it," Yolei noted, gaining strange looks from everyone but Izzy. "The voice sounded awfully familiar."  
  
"What did it say?" Kari asked.  
  
"It mooed."  
  
"Hmmm... I say we go over there and see who it is once and for all," decided Matt, starting towards the door that the cow had just left through.   
  
"Matt, slow down!" T.K. called, going after him.  
  
"Hey there," Matt said to the cow.  
  
"Mooo," was the response.  
  
"What's your name?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Moo... I don't know."  
  
T.K. looked at Matt. "That sounds like Davis!"  
  
Matt grabbed the head of the costume and pulled it off. Sure enough, there was the brown haired goggle head, squinting at the light.   
  
"Who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Davis, it's T.K.," he said. "Remember?"  
  
"No. And you?"  
  
"It's Matt."  
  
"I don't know you two, but you seem nice," Davis said, grinning like an idiot.  
  
Matt sighed. "It's amnesia," he whispered to T.K.. "Let's take him inside."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Tai, it's getting colder," Sora whispered. "We've been here for so long..."  
  
"It's okay, Sora," Tai said for the hundredth time that day.   
  
"You should go," she told him. "I'll be okay here."  
  
"No way. I'm not leaving you," said Tai. "Got that? I'm not leaving you Sora."  
  
Sora let out a shaky breath. She and Tai had been sitting there in the woods for over an hour, since she'd hit the ice and shot down through the forest, stopping when she ran into a tree. Despite her pleas to leave and get help, Tai had persistantly stayed with Sora the whole time. Inside, she was grateful for it, and as she lay in the snow with her head on Tai's lap, Sora fought slumber. The cold was numbing, she couldn't feel her nose, and her toes were starting to lose feeling as well.  
  
"I got it," Sora breathed. "But Tai... I'm getting scared. And I'm starting to lose feeling in my toes."  
  
Tai looked down at Sora, trying to hide the worry on his face. "Your lips are blue."  
  
"So are yours."  
  
Tai pulled the scarf out of his backpack and gently wrapped it around Sora's neck, then brought it up to her nose. "That should help."  
  
"But it won't help you," Sora's muffled voice said.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he said quietly, not looking at Sora.  
  
"Tai, look at me," Sora ordered, pulling the scarf down from her mouth. "You can't be doing this. Go get help."  
  
"No Sora. I won't leave you."  
  
"If you had gone for help when I first told you to, we could've been out of here by now!" she cried.   
  
"I'm not going to take the chance of something happening to you while I'm gone!" Tai shouted.  
  
This induced Sora to yell, "Why are you being so stubborn, dammit?!"  
  
"Because I... I love you Sora! You mean too much to me, I can't leave you!"  
  
"Tai... Oh, Tai, I'm sorry I got mad..."  
  
"Sora, I treasure you so much and-"  
  
She silenced Tai with a mittened hand to his mouth. "I love you too, Tai. It's okay... you can stay," Sora murmured.  
  
"I think I know a way to warm both of us up," Tai said, a sly grin crossing his face. "At least for a little while." Sora smiled, at which point Tai bent over and pressed his numb lips to hers. A fervent heat moved between them, warming up their minds and hearts.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"When did you last see them?"  
  
"Around 3:30," Kari told the ski patrol. She was wringing her hands with worry; only T.K.'s gentle hand on her arm offered solace from her anxiety.  
  
"What was the name of the trail they went on?" the man asked. He had friendly hazel eyes and an understanding face, and introduced himself as Keith.   
  
"I... I don't remember," Kari said.  
  
"I don't either," T.K. added.   
  
"Do you remember how you got there?"   
  
"I do," said T.K..   
  
T.K. took Keith up to where he and Kari had separated from Tai and Sora. They showed Keith the path and his face went white.  
  
"I thought they'd closed that trail today because of the ice," Keith said. "I'll go down there and look for them. As for you two, I want you to go back to the chalet and stay put until I come back."  
  
"Okay," T.K. answered for both of them.   
  
Keith skiied slowly down the hill, keeping his eyes peeled for ice patches and anything that might indicate the location of Tai and Sora. In a short time, he spotted a blue and orange snowboard with one end stuck in the snow. Leaving his skis next to the board he approached the tree line. "Hello! Is anyone down there?" Keith called.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"So lemme get this straight: My name's Davis Motomiya, and I'm not supposed to be wearing this cow outift."  
  
"That's right. Now, what are our names?" Mimi asked.  
  
Davis scrunched up his face in thought. "I have no idea."  
  
"He'll have to stay here in the hospital," Joe said. "At least until he regains most of his memory."  
  
"Memory? My memory's fine," Davis protested. "Lemme out of here." He started sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Oh no Davis," Matt said, pushing him back down. "You're staying right here buddy." Davis grumbled unhappily.  
  
Joe, Mimi, Matt, Yolei, and Willis had taken Davis to the hospital after several unsuccessful attempts to get his memory back. Meanwhile, T.K., Kari, Izzy and Cody were back at Sunpeaks waiting for Sora and Tai to show up. The doctors had looked at Davis, scratched their heads, and said they'd be back in five minutes. It'd been half an hour.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Willis grumbled.  
  
"There are other patients Willis," Mimi said. "Give them some time."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Tai? Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"   
  
"The voice..."  
  
Faintly, someone was calling. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"WE'RE DOWN HERE!!" Tai shouted. "See, I told you they'd come!"   
  
The person who'd called to them soon clomped down the hill carefully on his ski boots. "Are you Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's us," Tai answered.  
  
"My name's Keith. Your sister Kari contacted us when she hadn't heard from you in over an hour," Keith said. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Apart from being cold, I think my leg is broken," Sora replied.   
  
Keith took out a walkie-talkie and radioed down to the base. "All right you two, we're gonna have someone come up here with a snowmobile to take you down. They'll be here in a few minutes, then we can get you to the hospital. Okay?"  
  
"Perfect," Sora answered with a sigh of relief. She squeezed Tai's hand tighter, and smiled.   
  
"I told you," Tai mouthed, smiling back. 


	4. Snow Job Four

Snow Job 2001 -- DigiDestined Style  
Chapter Four  
  
  
As it turned out, all the DigiDestined had a reunion at the hospital when Sora was brought in with her broken leg. Davis' amnesia proved temporary, and Sora's leg wasn't badly broken fortunately. A cast and plenty of rest, and she'd be back on her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry this trip wasn't what you thought it would be," Willis apologized.  
  
"Don't be," Matt said.   
  
"Yeah, with us around, you can't make predictions," Izzy laughed.   
  
All the DigiDestined, including Davis (who was finally discharged from the hospital), were back at the cabin they'd been staying in for the past five days, sitting around a blazing fire and sipping hot chocolate. It was late, around ten o'clock at night.  
  
Sora had a rather pissed look on her face, mostly due to the fact that she hadn't been outside in a while, nevermind on a snowboard. Her frown was severe as she poked marshmallows under the frothy surface of her hot chocolate with her spoon. Sora's leg, encased in plaster, was propped up on a footstool in front of her. It was now covered in scribbles: signatures, various doodles Sora'd drawn when she was bored (which right now was often), doodles from everyone else, and mushy notes from Tai she'd discovered written across the toe after a nap. Looking at Tai's notes made her smile though. He'd been her constant caretaker the whole week, without being suffocating. Now he was sitting on the couch next to her, listening to the conversation and interjecting with his comments infrequently.   
  
"You okay Sor?" he asked quietly while Yolei and Davis were arguing over something trivial.  
  
"Huh? Yeah," she answered. "I'm bored out of my skull though. Sitting around all day sucks." She spat the last word out like a bad taste.  
  
"Well, we'll be going home soon and then you can sit around in an entirely different environment," Tai said jokingly. One glance from the girl next to him and he knew she wasn't in a joking mood. "Sorry."  
  
Sora stifled a yawn and sipped the hot chocolate cautiously. "'Kay..." she murmured, setting the mug down on an end table. Sleepily, she leaned against Tai and stared at the fire. He reached his arm over and held Sora's hand in his own until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to keep snowboarding?" Matt asked Mimi.  
  
"Yes," she answered stubbornly. "I will NOT have my leg broken too."  
  
"Ah, that's it," Matt said. "You know that was an accident. There was ice on that trail."  
  
"I hate ice. Ice sucks. Hot chocolate is good," Mimi declared, peering over the top of her mug as she sat curled up in the corner of a couch. Her eyes smiled.   
  
"C'mon Mimi," he said. "Snowboarding? Tomorrow? Just us?" Matt made a sad puppy face and was ready, willing and able to force his blue eyes to well up with tears, but Mimi put down the mug and gave him a half smile.   
  
"All right," she sighed. "Only 'cause I can't stand that face."   
  
Matt grinned. "Thank you!"   
  
"You owe me one, Ishida," Mimi joked. She glanced over at their friends. "Look at them," she said, referring to Tai and Sora. "They're so sweet together, aren't they?" Sora was asleep, with one of Tai's arms around her shoulders and the other holding her hand. Mimi got a dreamy look on her face and kicked herself mentally for being a complete sap.  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed quietly. He inched a little closer to Mimi. "You like him or something?"  
  
Mimi whipped her head around and looked at Matt. "No! No way!" she exclaimed. "I'm just kind of a sap, you know?" He nodded, an eyebrow raised. "Okay, I do like someone... and I'm not telling you!"  
  
"Aww come on," Matt teased. "I won't tell him, honest." He put one hand over his heart and looked solemn.  
  
Mimi rested her chin on her hands and shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"I'll do the face," he threatened.  
  
Considering the situation, Mimi decided now or never. "All right. Come here," she said. Matt leaned over, and Mimi whispered the answer in his ear.  
  
Matt's eyes went wide and he stared at Mimi. "Wha? You mean..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"As long as I can remember."  
  
"And you've wanted that for the same amount of time?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He blinked several times and then leaned back on the couch. He glanced at Mimi from the corner of his eye, and a mischeivious smile crossed his face. In one swift movement, Matt leaned over Mimi and planted a kiss right on her lips. Mimi knew no other action but to return the kiss, and soon everyone else was pushed into oblivion.  
  
"You two! Get a room!" Oodles of laughter ensued.  
  
Matt and Mimi turned incredibly red and sat bolt upright. Their expressions were pure embarrassment. The one who interrupted them was T.K., who was laughing the hardest of them all.   
  
"T.K...." Matt warned.  
  
"Well, do we have *another* couple in our midst or what?" Kari asked.  
  
The response was stone silence.   
  
"Joking, Matt, sheesh," Izzy laughed.   
  
"Forgiven," Matt grumbled.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
That night, T.K. couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at him and he got out of bed. Pulling a soft gray fleece blanket around his shoulders and putting on his slippers, T.K. went outside on the deck.  
  
Staring out at the snowly landscape, the white material on the ground glittering in the lunar glow, there was a tug at his heart that seemed to tell him, 'Go over there.' Doubtfully, T.K. followed his conscience to his left.  
  
A short walk down the deck and T.K. found a startling sight. Perched on the precarious edge of the railing was... Kari. She wasn't moving, just watching the trees.  
  
"Kar? Kari?" T.K. said quietly. "It's cold out here. What are you doing?"  
  
Kari didn't look at him. "You could really hurt yourself falling off here, couldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," T.K. answered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I could be. What do you think?" Kari asked, rather irritated in her tone.   
  
T.K. fumbled for words. "I... I... You've always seemed-"  
  
"Yeah. I've always *seemed* to be everything. Happy even. But nobody ever really knows..." she trailed off. "Never..."  
  
He took a step closer. "Kari, don't... whatever you were planning. Come on. Take my hand," he said, extending his open palm towards Kari. "Just take my hand, we can go back inside and talk. It'll be okay."  
  
Kari finally looked at T.K.. "I've never been 'okay.' I just feel so suffocated sometimes. Everyone's always hovering over me, asking that irritating question: 'Are you okay?'"  
  
"But Kari," T.K. told her, "you always say yes to that. Whenever anyone asks you, you're always okay. You're allowed to be angry or sad or whatever you want to feel. Take my hand Kari. Please."  
  
Kari stayed still. "T.K.... what made you come out here?"  
  
"Intuition, I guess. I don't really know. I just couldn't sleep and something told me to come out here," he said. "Come on Kar. If you died... or got hurt... I would be the one who wasn't okay. Take my hand."  
  
She drew in a sharp breath. "I can't let go. Now I'm afraid I'll fall."  
  
T.K. walked up behind her and put his arms around Kari's waist. "I've got you. I've got you." He helped Kari off the railing and she fell against him, and then she began to cry.   
  
"Thank you T.K., thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you."  
  
T.K. enveloped Kari in his arms, cuddling her with the blanket around them, letting her cry. "It's all right Kari. Everything's all right. Come inside now, it's cold." Back in the cabin, T.K. brought Kari to the little kitchen and sat her down on one of the wooden chairs. "Want anything?"   
  
She shook her head. "Just... hold me..." she whispered. T.K. sat next to Kari and held her tightly. Her body shook with quiet sobs.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
T.K.'s head snapped up at the sound of Tai's voice. Not only was Kari's brother there, but Matt, Yolei and Mimi as well. Kari seemed oblivious to their prescence, but T.K. tried to stammer out an answer, unsure if Kari wanted them to know about her failed suicide attempt.   
  
"I'm okay Tai," came quietly from T.K.'s shoulder. "I think so anyway..." Kari jerked out of T.K.'s embrace and into Tai's. "You can tell them T.K.."  
  
"Well T.K.? What happened?" Mimi asked gently.   
  
T.K. stood. "I... I went outside and Kari was sitting on the railing," he started.   
  
Yolei gasped.   
  
"She... she was thinking about jumping off."  
  
Silence engulfed the group. Looks of shock were on some faces, disbelief on others. Tai muttered "Oh Kari," sadly and held her tighter.   
  
"So what did you do?" Matt asked.  
  
"We talked a little, I convinced her otherwise and we came inside."   
  
It was still quiet, except for Kari crying, until Tai made a descision. "Let's go to bed now. It's late," he murmured. The others mumbled their agreements and trudged towards their rooms. Tai took Kari to the room she was sharing with Sora and tucked her in.   
  
Sora was awake, and asked Tai quietly what had happened. He explained it to her. Over Tai's shoulder, Sora could see T.K. slip into the room and kneel next to Kari's bed. He didn't speak, but merely stared at Kari's face with his lips set in a tight line. Before Tai turned back around, he silently mouthed some unrecognizable words and left the room. Sora noticed a glistening tear-trail on T.K.'s cheek.  
  
"... I just hope she'll feel better soon," Tai finished.   
  
"Me too," Sora agreed. "Go to bed Tai. We all need some sleep."  
  
"Yeah... 'Night Sora," he said. Moving over to Kari's bed again, he placed a kiss on his little sister's forehead and told her good night, then went to bed himself.   
  
"Sora?" came weakly from across the room.  
  
"Yeah Kari?"  
  
"You don't think I'm... stupid... for what I tried, do you?"  
  
"No, Kari, of course not," Sora answered. "I don't think you're stupid at all."  
  
"I feel stupid."  
  
"You're not stupid."  
  
"Why do you think I did that?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't there."  
  
"I told T.K. that I wasn't 'okay.' Maybe that's really it."  
  
"Maybe you're just confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything, perhaps?"  
  
"That's probably it."  
  
"I'm even more confused than before now. T.K.... he, well, rescued me, you could say."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"T.K. kept talking to me and didn't leave or anything. And... he... he said that if anything ever happened to me then he'd be the one that wasn't okay. And then just now he said I was one of the most important people to him. What does he mean?"  
  
"You really want to know what I think?"  
  
"It would eliminate some of my confusion, so yes."  
  
"I think he loves you Kari."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You."  
  
"I... didn't think about that..."  
  
"I didn't either with Tai. But you know, sometimes it takes a big scare to get something out of someone. When Tai and I were out there, he refused to leave me until help came. And T.K. refused to leave you until you were safe. He must've been scared out of his wits."  
  
"I was scared too. I was scared to try it, to get up on that railing, and then to even get off afterwards."  
  
"That's why it's great to have guys like them around."  
  
"Yeah. We're lucky, aren't we?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"I think I get it now." Kari yawned. "Good night Sora. And thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. 'Night Kari."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Tai? Tai, wake up."  
  
Tai opened his eyes slowly and saw his sister standing over him. "Kari? You okay?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm scared."  
  
"Come here." Tai let Kari climb in bed with him, like he'd done when they were little kids. "What's scaring you?" he whispered.   
  
"I'm afraid I'm gonna go out there again."  
  
"You won't. Trust me, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay..." Kari trailed off as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Look at them."  
  
"That's adorable."  
  
"Shhh, it's still early."  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"We were, um, watching you and Kari sleep," Matt said.   
  
"We shoulda brought a camera," Mimi commented. "So cute!"  
  
"Shut it you guys." Tai carefully got out of bed so as not to wake the still-sleeping Kari. "She was afraid she was gonna try again last night," he whispered.   
  
"She all right?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think. Just... just lay off, unless she asks you to do something," Tai said. "I don't want her to feel suffocated."  
  
Everyone agreed to that, and went on their way to... wherever they planned on being, except T.K.. He sat with Kari until she woke up.   
  
"Hey... T.K.? Wha-" Kari mumbled.  
  
"Good morning," he said.   
  
"'Morning... T.K., I thought I'd let you know..."  
  
"Yeah Kari?"  
  
"You're the best," she said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Davis noted the whole Kari thing in his brain. He decided that now was not the time to be his normal jerkwad self. If T.K. was making her happy, then so be it.   
  
That didn't mean he couldn't make her happy too... 


	5. Snow Job Five

Snow Job 2001 -- DigiDestined Style  
Chapter Five  
  
  
The second last day of their trip dawned and Matt had dragged Mimi out to the hills again for another snowboarding lesson.   
  
"Let's see you Mimi," he said.   
  
"All righty then," Mimi sighed. She started down the hill and made it to the bottom... in one piece. Matt followed her.   
  
"Yeah Mimi! You made it!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I made it!" she shouted. Mimi jumped at Matt and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!!!"  
  
Matt responded with a kiss. "Now let's try again."  
  
They got on the chair lift and rode it to the top. They had to stop it once because someone tripped before getting on, but that only gave Matt and Mimi more time to talk about everything. Soon they were zooming down the slopes together... well, maybe not zooming, but going at a very respectable speed and not falling down...   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Sora's boredom was getting to her. Booking an earlier flight back to Japan had been impossible, and, still stuck in the cabin, she had Absolutely Nothing To Do. She was currently sitting on the couch with a notebook and pen, scrawling out page after page of words that made no sense at the time. Free association writing it was called. One would take a pen, paper and themselves, sit down and just start writing whatever comes out. Sora had been at it for about half an hour now.   
  
Tai poked his head into the cabin and saw Sora sitting there, abosrbed in her work. He wandered in and sat down near her. She didn't look up, even when he called her name. Eventually she acknowledged his prescence.  
  
"Hey Tai."  
  
"You seemed pretty busy there. Whatcha writing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just whatever comes out of my brain," she replied.  
  
Tai nodded. "Hey, remember when we saw that band perform the other day? What was their name, Our Lady Peace?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah. They were great!" Sora smiled.   
  
"I liked them too."  
  
"Remember that girl who tried to tackle the frontman, Raine? She was nuts!" This was referring to an incident in which a girl with long brown hair who'd jumped onstage and glomped Raine Maida. (A/N: This did not happen really, as far as I know, I just wanted to make fun of Heather 'cause I know she'd attempt to do something like that. Hehe.)   
  
"You wouldn't do that if you met them, would you?"   
  
"Naw. I kinda can't right now," Sora said, referring to the cast on her leg that had been her source of annoyance for the past few days.   
  
Insert awkward silence here. Tai checked his watch, then glanced at the door. Sora started doodling on her page. Tai looked at the door again.  
  
"Expecting someone?" Sora asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do you keep looking at the door?"  
  
Silence was interrupted by a knock. "I wonder who that could be," Tai said under his breath as he got up to answer it. He opened the door slightly, said something, and then turned around and told Sora to close her eyes.  
  
"Oh-kay..." Sora said skeptically, closing her eyes.  
  
"Okay guys, come in," she heard Tai say. There were footsteps on the floor, muffled words, and the sound of a door closing. "Sit down. Okay Sora. Open your eyes."  
  
Sora did so, and almost fell off the couch at the sight. There, across from her, was Raine, Jeremy, Duncan, and Mike. "Hello..." she trailed off. "Tai - this - you - I... wow. Hi."   
  
"Hi Sora," said Raine. "Tai here told us you weren't feeling well, and he thought some visitors might cheer you up."  
  
"Tai? What the - how did you manage this?" Sora asked.  
  
"I pulled a few strings," Tai said off-handedly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to get rock stars to visit your girl.   
  
The guys signed Sora's cast and they stayed for at least an hour. The visit really brightened Sora's day. Tai seemed to just hang back and let Sora talk, but he had this chronic smile on his face the entire time.   
  
Jeremy's watch beeped and he admitted they had to go. "It was nice meeting you," he said.   
  
"Thank you for coming," Sora said. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Hope you feel better soon," said Mike.  
  
"Thanks! Bye!" Sora called as the guys left the cabin. She gave Tai an incredulous look. "How did you DO that?"  
  
Tai gave her a smug grin. "Like I said, I pulled a few strings."  
  
"No, seriously, what did you do?" Sora asked.  
  
"I ran into one of the guys yesterday - literally. I believe it was Duncan. We got to talking and I told him about you," Tai explained, "and I asked if they would mind paying a visit to you. He asked the rest of them and everything went from there."  
  
Sora smiled. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I did." Tai sat next to Sora and stretched his arm around her shoulders. "You deserve something nice, since we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
Sora settled into Tai's arms and looked up at him. "This has been a great trip Tai."  
  
"It's a whole lot better because of you," Tai said.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Davis was hidden in one of the rooms. He'd seen the whole thing, and now he finally knew what he could do for Kari...  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Yolei spotted her target and watched it closely. She was crouched behind a snowbank with a rather large ball of snow in her hands. "Yes, that's it... move into firing range..." she whispered, "aim... fire!"   
  
The ball of snow was hurled towards Izzy, smacking him in the back of the head. Yolei giggled and ducked behind the snowbank again as the redhead scooped up a snowball of his own and pursued her. "Not fair Yolei!" Izzy cried. He threw the snowball and missed.   
  
Yolei tripped and Izzy used that as an opportunity to cover her in the white stuff. She shrieked loudly as the cold went down the back of her neck while Izzy laughed almost evilly. Eventually she started to get up and Izzy began to flee, but Yolei grabbed him by the ankle, sending him down to the ground. "Gotcha!" Yolei cried.  
  
Izzy lay prone on the ground and stayed completely still. He scarcely breathed, grinning in his mind. Silence ensued.  
  
"Izzy? Izzy are you okay?" Yolei asked. "Hey, get up." She moved up to Izzy's side and shook him gently. "Izzy, if you're joking, stop it. It's not funny." Nothing. "Izz? Come on, get up. Don't make me call for help. I'll do it." Silence. "Izzy? IZZY!" Yolei got to her knees to stand, when a hand clamped to her wrist and jerked her downward. "AAHH!!"   
  
Izzy was laughing. "Now who's got who?" he asked as Yolei fell across him.   
  
Yolei sat up indignantly. "That wasn't funny Izzy," she said seriously. "I really thought you were hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei," Izzy said, turning over onto his back. "I didn't think you'd take it seriously."  
  
"Well I did."  
  
Izzy propped himself up on his elbow in the snow. "I think you won that round, if it makes you feel better," he said.   
  
Yolei smiled a little. "It does, a bit."  
  
"Good..." Izzy trailed off, his dark eyes looking into Yolei's. She had snow stuck in her eyelashes, he noticed, and in her long hair too. Izzy was finding it hard to comprehend what he was thinking at that particular moment, but whatever it was...   
  
...Yolei was thinking it too. Izzy's hat was tilted at an odd angle and his face was red from the cold. Yolei suddenly decided he looked incredibly cute like that and couldn't help but smile more. Anyone watching from a distance would think they were nuts, sitting out in the snow staring at each other and ignoring the rest of the world.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
T.K. and Kari were at the ski chalet having lunch. Kari hadn't been much for skiing today and was staring out at the hills while she munched on a french fry. T.K. sat across from her and watched her face. It seemed expressionless to him, which was worrying. It had taken a lot to even get her out of bed that day and everyone was worried.   
  
"Kar?" T.K. asked. "Kari?"  
  
Kari's head snapped robotically back to face T.K.. "Yes T.K.?"  
  
"You don't want to be out here do you?"   
  
Kari stared at her food. "I do want to be here... just... I don't know T.K.. I really don't know anymore," she said quietly.  
  
T.K. reached across the table and put his hand on Kari's. "You can talk to me anytime Kari. Just... just don't... you know... again," he told her. "I was really scared last night Kari."  
  
"Me too..." she trailed off. "You meant what you said last night, right? About me being important?"  
  
"Every last word. You are ever so important to me Kari. It almost makes me want to spout poetry, but I'm not a poet, so I can't." Kari laughed a little.   
  
"What do you mean by all this?" Kari asked. "It seems like you're beating around the bush about something."  
  
It was T.K.'s turn to glance away. He seemed to be intently listening to the music being played over the speakers nearby. When he finally looked back at Kari, his eyes were happy. "I suppose I am. Kari I- Kari, I mean I- oh damn this is hard to say..." Kari's inquisitive stare was enough to make him almost pass out from the pressure. "I said that last night because I feel... so different about you, you know? It's like a sudden rush of this... emotion whenever I'm around you, Kari, and it's... it's a good one, you know?" Kari looked confused. "That feeling is... it's love."  
  
Kari's expression didn't change for a few moments. She kept staring at T.K. like he was a specimen in a petrie dish during science class, examining every possible point of interest on his face: eyes, nose, ears, the little bit of hair that fell over his face, eyebrows... lips...  
  
"I shouldn't have said that," T.K. muttered. "Now I feel stu- Mmph!" T.K.'s eyes flew open in shock as Kari practically lunged across the table, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and kissed him. He closed his eyes and moved one hand to Kari's arm, the other to her cheek. "-pid..." he finished when Kari finally decided to break the kiss. "Kar... what the- nevermind, just... woah. You kinda scared me there."  
  
"Sorry," Kari said sheepishly, blushing furiously. "I know I'm not usually that spontaneous, it's just the minute you said... Oh, forget the smalltalk, T.K., I love you!"  
  
"That's just what I was going to say," T.K. replied. "Kari, I love you too."   
  
They sat there smiling at each other for a few moments before letting out short laughs at how cheesy they felt. "I'm so glad I finally said that," Kari sighed.   
  
"Me too," T.K. said, adjusting his grip on her hand. "Me too."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Davis, you're crazy!" Willis exclaimed.   
  
"Come on guys, just go along with it," Davis protested. "Please?"  
  
"I still don't quite understand what you want us to do," Joe said.   
  
Davis sighed. It was later that day, and Davis had assembled Willis, Joe, Cody and Izzy to execute his plan. "You're gonna put on the makeup and costumes, go in there on my signal, and be treble charger," he explained for what seemed to be the millionth time that afternoon. He put special emphasis on the word 'be.' This was Davis's plan to cheer up Kari.   
  
"Um, one problem Davis," Cody noted. "We don't look a thing like them."  
  
"That's why I have makeup and costumes!" Davis proclaimed, holding up two large bags.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Izzy said.  
  
"Nope, I went all-out. Now go get changed!" Davis said, shoving the bags into their arms and pushing them away. If everything went according to his plan, Kari would be the happiest girl at Sunpeaks... no, in Canada... no, the world... 


	6. Snow Job Six

Snow Job 2001 -- DigiDestined Style  
Chapter Six  
  
A/N: this is really weird. I am such a sucky writer. It's September, dammit, and this thing's not finished! So I'm finishing it now. I'm making this the last chapter. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
"Davis, I can't see without my glasses," Joe repeated.   
  
"Just follow the others, you'll be fine," Davis said, pocketing Joe's glasses. "Now, do you remember your names?"  
  
"Greig," said Cody.  
  
"Trevor," said Izzy.  
  
"Bill," said Joe, sounding irritated.   
  
"Rosie," Willis sighed. "Where did he get a nickname like Rosie anyway?"  
  
"Who knows?" Davis said. "But good."  
  
"What if she asks?" Willis inquired.  
  
"Make something up. Now, wait three minutes after I leave, got it? Starting from when the door closes," Davis told them.   
  
"Yeah yeah, got it," Joe confirmed.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Kari stirred the hot chocolate carefully as she walked out of the kitchen, carefully holding the hot mug. After setting it down on the table, she leaned back into T.K.'s arms. Everyone was gathered in the cabin for their last night, but Davis, Willis, Joe, Cody and Izzy seemed to have disappeared. "Where are those guys?" she asked.   
  
"No idea," Matt said.   
  
"Davis has been acting rather strangely today," Yolei commented.   
  
"How'd you notice?" Mimi asked with a teasing tone. Yolei looked at her oddly. "I would've thought a certain redhead would take all your attention."   
  
Yolei rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Mimi while the others laughed.   
  
Davis finally wandered in, obviously trying to look nonchalant about something. A general decision was made to humour him no matter what he pulled. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Davis," they chorused.   
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Same ol', same ol'," Sora replied.   
  
Davis nodded. Silence engulfed them for a moment. Kari gave T.K. a 'what's he up to?' look, to which the blonde just shrugged. But it was all clear when the door opened.   
  
Tai burst out laughing for a few seconds before Sora clapped her hand over his mouth. "But look at them!" he whispered.   
  
"Play along," Sora hissed.   
  
Obviously Davis hadn't done too much thinking when he chose his subjects. The varying heights were a dead giveaway to who it really was, but still...  
  
"Ah..." Kari murmured, studying the guys. "treble charger, isn't it?" She winked, letting them know she understood. "Wow..."  
  
They tried to hide it, really they did. Tai's laughing almost got out of hand but Matt dragged him outside before Davis noticed. Then he burst.   
  
"But it's so *obvious*!" Tai exclaimed.   
  
Matt couldn't help but laugh a little himself. "I know. Joe's so much taller than them, and Cody's so much shorter..." He shook his head. "He's doing it for Kari, you know that."  
  
Tai looked in the window and watched his sister talk with them like they were really rock stars. "Yeah. I know. Kinda sweet. But she's really attached to T.K. right now. 'Specially after the other night."  
  
"Kari and T.K...." Matt muttered. "Who'd have thought?"  
  
Tai gave him a look before they both said, "Everybody."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Everything was going according to plan. Davis sat back, confident that nothing could go wrong. But then he saw it: Joe's wig was slipping. If they caught a glimpse of that blue hair... His eyes widened in horror. It wouldn't stop slipping. If only he would stop moving his head...  
  
But it was too late. The wig slid to the floor and everyone put on a look of shock.   
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Ah... er..."  
  
"It's all my fault!" Davis shouted, standing up quickly. "I wanted to make you feel better Kari! I saw what Tai did for Sora with Our Lady Peace and I knew I would never be able to do something like that so I thought I'd get the next best thing and recruited Joe, Izzy, Cody and Willis to pretend to be treble charger and then-"  
  
"Davis!" Kari interrupted, getting up. "It's okay. You did make me feel better. It was sweet what you did and I appreciate it." She smiled. "It was funny, to say the least."  
  
Davis glanced at the floor, half-smiling. "So you liked my idea?"  
  
"Very much," said Kari. She reached forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you Davis."  
  
Almost in shock, Davis nearly forgot to hug her back. "You're... welcome," he stuttered.   
  
"Hey Davis," Joe called.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Can I have my glasses back? I can't see anything," he said.   
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry," Davis replied sheepishly.   
  
~*~**~*~  
  
The next morning at the airport, the Japanese DigiDestined said their good-byes to Willis.  
  
"It was great that you guys could come. I have to say, this has been a rather interesting week," Willis told them.   
  
"It most certainly has been," Izzy replied. "Thanks for inviting us."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I don't know what I would've done without snow," Tai laughed.   
  
"You're welcome back anytime," Willis said.   
  
"Flight 785 to Tokyo is now boarding..." the bored announcer said.   
  
"That's us," Kari said. "Bye Willis."  
  
"Bye everyone," Willis said, waving as they went to board the plane.   
  
"Bye Willis!" they all called back.   
  
As the plane took off into the sky, Willis turned and walked to the exit. "Oy vey... that's the last time I do that." 


End file.
